Mon cadeau d'Anniversaire
by Claire1603
Summary: Comment le jour catastrophe de Bella se transformera en un des plus beau moment de sa vie.


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre:** Mon Cadeau d'anniversaire

**Auteur(s): Claire1603**

**Bêta: Aucun**

**Disclaimer: Bien tendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais je suis déjà bien heureuse de pouvoir les associer à mes histoires et remercie vraiment Stephenie Meyer pour les avoir créer.**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

**Juste avant de vous laisser lire, je veux juste faire un grand MERCI à tatadomi ;) sans elle je n'aurais jamais posté au tout début.**

*************************

Mon Cadeau d'anniversaire

Pourquoi ce jour n'est tout simplement pas rayer du calendrier ? Ca serait simple pourtant. Adieu le 13 septembre, nous passerions directement au lendemain. Vous me direz, il manquerait un jour dans l'année et bien moi je vous réponds rajoutez donc un 32 au mois de mars par exemple, comme ça tout le monde sera content.

Le 13 septembre, ce jour est vraiment maudit pour moi, les pires catastrophes m'arrivent systématiquement le jour anniversaire de ma naissance et cela fait 25 ans que cela dure, enfin 24, ce 25ième jour sera officiel dans 5 minutes.

Dieu merci cette année, j'avais réussi à limiter les risques ; aucune soirée de prévue, pas de gâteau, ni de cadeau. J'avais par contre failli me disputer justement à ce sujet avec mon père et mes amis. Donc en gros, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je ne pouvais n'en tenir compte qu'à moi-même ou bien à n'importe quel meuble ou objet de mon appartement.

Certains trouveraient cette situation déprimante, mais ce n'était pas mon cas du moins en temps normal. Seulement de toute évidence ce jour précis n'était pas normal, je me trouvais donc toute seule dans mon appartement faisant une dépression devant ma télévision, il ne me manquait plus que le pot de glace dans une main et la cuillère dans l'autre pour rentrer totalement dans les stéréotypes. Quand je vous disais que cette journée était un cauchemar.

Bon allez Bella secoue toi, de toute manière s'il doit t'arriver quelque chose on s'en fout de savoir si ça sera ici ou bien ailleurs. Me dis-je à moi-même à voix haute.

Tout en parlant je levais les yeux au ciel, depuis quand parlais-je toute seule. Il fallait vraiment que je sorte de chez moi sinon j'allais être bonne à enfermer d'ici peu.

Bon !!! Ok, alors qu'est ce que les gens font pour leur anniversaire ?

J'énumérais alors dans ma tête tout un tas de situation possibles mais les rejeter systématiquement le trouvant au final trop dangereuse pour moi. Je finis par choisir d'aller prendre un verre dans un quelconque bar, toute seule, de toute manière il était trop dangereux pour moi d'appeler mes amis pour leur proposer quelque chose que j'avais refusé en bloc un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Je partais alors en direction du centre ville en voiture, j'aurai pu aisément y aller à pied mais avec ma chance je me serai fait agressé sur le chemin du retour ;

Après 5 min de route (et oui l'heure fatidique était déjà passé) je sortais de ma voiture et me dirigeais vers le premier bar qui se présentait, le Dixies. Lorsque j'entrais j'étais charmée par l'ambiance de ce bar, mon idée n'avait pas été si mauvaise. Cela ressemblait à un vieux pub irlandais si ce n'est qu'a priori la bière ne coulait pas vraiment à flot, l'endroit était très calme.

Je m'installais directement au comptoir, il y avait des tables disponibles mais être assise au comptoir selon moi montrait que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'attarder et encore moins envie que l'on me casse les pieds. Le barman était un type hyper musclé, il en était même un peu effrayant d'aspect mais je me rendis compte qu'il avait une voix assez douce qui mettait en confiance lorsqu'il me demanda ce que je souhaitais boire.

Un coca, merci monsieur.

Monsieur ? non moi c'est Sam, monsieur c'est mon père. Dit-il en rigolant.

D'accord Sam, répondis-je avec un sourire timide.

Il alla alors prendre la commande d'un type qui lui se trouvait presque à l'autre bout du comptoir puis parti préparer nos deux commandes. Sam me servit la première puis se dirigea de nouveau vers le jeune homme. En plus de ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir le moral, je remarquais que ce dernier était plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés. Malgré cette constatation, je n'avais toujours pas assez le moral pour le détailler plus en avant, je plongeais alors mon nez en direction de mon verre tout comme il le faisait lui-même.

Le barman commença à discuter avec le jeune homme, quand je pris conscience que je devais ressembler à une véritable alcolo accroché à son verre. J'avais les yeux dans le vague, ma main ne lâchait pas le verre et je soupirais à tout bout de chant.

Non mais sérieusement secoue toi ma fille, tu es pire ici qu'à l'appart, me murmurais-je.

Je relevais alors la tête et j'entendis une partie de la conversation que Sam entretenais avec son client. Il semblait que le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés venait d'être planté par ses amis avec qui il avait prévu de sortir ce soir là justement dans le bar ou nous nous trouvions et pour ce que je comprenais ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Je me pris à sourire, j'avais imaginé tout autre chose en le voyant aussi morose que moi, une rupture sentimentale avait été ma première hypothèse.

Et oui, tout le monde n'est pas dans ton cas. Célibataire. Me murmurais-je encore une fois.

Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me parler, ça devenait étrange. Je ne me plaignais pas de ma situation en général, après tout n'avoir personne sentimentalement parlant me permettais de faire ce que je voulais sans avoir à demander l'avis de qui que ce soit mais ce soir là cela faisait partie des nombreuses choses qui me désespérait, cette sensation que si j'étais seule c'était probablement parce que je ne savais pas ou que je n'étais pas capable d'aimer.

J'an venais à retenir mes larmes alors que la plupart du temps je ne pleure jamais, cet anniversaire ne déroger pas à la règle il s'annonçait catastrophique.

Bah alors, tu n'a pas le moral ?

Oh Sam, vous m'avez fais peur.

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Me dit-il en souriant.

… Non effectivement je n'ai pas le moral, mais bon ça va passer pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

En général, lorsqu'on boit seule dans un bar avec cet état d'esprit c'est que c vraiment pas la joie.

Oui je suppose…

Chagrin d'amour, déception amicale, problème au boulot ?

Non dis-je en ricanant, c'est mon anniversaire.

Et bah ça se fête ça…

Ouh là non surtout pas … Comment vous expliquez ? … la fin du monde se produira probablement le jour de mon anniversaire. C'est une journée catastrophe pour moi et quand je dis ça je n'exagère même pas. Tous les ans il m'arrive les pires problèmes ce jour là. Je suis très maladroite en général mais ce jour là c'est encore pire que tous les autres jours de l'année cumulés.

Et bien dit il en riant franchement on va essayer d'arranger ça, parce que de toute évidence ce n'est pas en déprimant devant ton verre que tu en feras une meilleure journée.

J'aimerai savoir comment vous allez vous y prendre. Dis-je curieuse face à son air sur de lui.

Et bien on m'a toujours dis que de réunir deux personnes qui n'avaient pas le moral les faisait radicalement se sentir mieux.

Ah oui ? je n'ai jamais entendu ça. Dis-je en retrouvant déjà un peu le sourire.

C'est tout à fait normal, c'est un secret que l'on se passe entre barman répondit-il en chuchotant.

J'explosais de rire à le voir faire, il était vraiment très doué pour remonter le moral des gens même si je me sentais toujours un peu morose. Alors que je croyais qu'il en avait fini avec moi, il interpela un peu fort le jeune homme du comptoir.

Edward !!! C'est l'anniversaire de cette demoiselle, tu vas bien lui payer un verre ? Au fait comment tu t'appelles ? dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

Euh… Bella.

Allez jeune homme pointe toi par ici et offre un verre à Bella, un anniversaire ça se fête.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que ce barman avait le culot de faire, le pauvre Edward semblait ne pas savoir ou se mettre et puis il était hors de question qu'il me paye un verre juste parce que Sam lui demandait. Edward ne semblait pas savoir trop quoi faire, puis il me regarda et dût voir dans mon regard la même tristesse que j'avais vu dans ses yeux verts. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se leva et s'installa sur le tabouret à droite du mien.

Il ne faut vraiment pas vous sentir obli…

Je me sens pas obligé et puis après tout il a raison ça se fête, me dit-il avec un sourire timide.

Ayant un peu plus le moral qu'auparavant je remarquais les moindres détails qui faisait de cet homme le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu, son sourire étant en tête de liste. Finalement je ne demandais que cela qu'il m'offre à boire. Je ne détachais pas mes yeux de lui, inspectant tour à tour sa tenue, son visage alors qu'il parlait à Sam. C'est en entendant mon prénom que je revins à la réalité.

Bella, que veux-tu boire ?

Euh, je n'en sais rien, la même chose que toi.

Le sourire que j'avais sur les lèvres devait être à coup sur un peu paniqué. Paniqué de savoir qu'il avait forcément remarqué que je le détaillais depuis qu'il était près de moi. Mais son sourire à lui était plutôt rassurant alors je décidais de ne pas me formaliser. Je goutais alors ce que l'on me servait sans même savoir ce que c'était. Une chose était sur Edward avait très bon gout, le verre que l'on m'avait servi était délicieux.

C'est délicieux Sam, qu'est ce que c'est ? Il n'y a pas d'alcool au fait ?

Sam riait à gorge déployé, il lui fallu d'ailleurs un moment avant de me répondre.

Non Bella il n'y a pas d'alcool, ce jeune homme est un gentleman, il n'a pas l'intention de te souler.

Je me retournais vers Edward, totalement gênée d'avoir pu sous-entendre qu'il ferait ça alors que je ne le connaissais même pas.

Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est juste que je suis venue en voiture, je voulais juste m'assurer que je pouvais reprendre la voiture après…

Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je plaisantais, on avait compris l'idée, répondit Sam

Vraiment ?

Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Cette fois c'était Edward qui avait répondu comprenant que j'avais peur de l'avoir vexé.

Bon allez je vous laisse discuter, j'ai d'autres clients qui m'attendent. Et Sam s'éclipsa tout de suite après.

Il y eu un silence gêné pendant quelque secondes que je m'empressais de couper tout comme Edward.

Qu'est ce que tu…

Alors quel âge as…

Nous avions parlé exactement à la même seconde. Dès que nous nous arrêtions c'était pour rire franchement de la situation. Je m'arrêtais la première en soupirant pour reprendre mon souffle, il en fit de même un peu après.

Vas y commence Edward.

D'accord, je disais alors quel âge as-tu aujourd'hui ?

Oh, j'ai 25 ans et toi.

27, et toi ? Je veux dire tu avais une question à me poser ?

Hm oui je me demandais ce que tu faisais ici ?

Et bien, je devais sortir avec des amis dans ce bar mais ils ne sont jamais venus. Le pire c'est que cela n'a rien détonnant cela arrive souvent, à chaque fois je me retrouve seul à un comptoir en profitant de la musique diffusé dans le bar.

Tu aimes la musique ?

Oui, je suis professeur de musique en fait.

De quel instrument joues-tu ?

Et ainsi de suite notre conversation devint passionnante, nous abordions tour à tour tous les sujet possibles sans jamais se lasser. Au fur et à mesure des mots, cet homme me fascinait de plus en plus. Il n'y avait plus de timidité entre nous, vu de l'extérieur n'importe qui aurait pu croire que nous nous connaissions depuis des années. Edward en remarquant cela nous avait fait bien rire. Cette soirée était devenue paradisiaque. La stéréo du bar faisait résonner le morceau Lullaby des Dixies Chicks. Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson mais elle était tout simplement sublime, la musique toute simple mais lorsque les voix des trois chanteuses passait par-dessus il n'y avait rien de mieux. Edward et moi l'avions écouté sans même prononcer un mot, il semblait que la chanson le touchait tout autant que moi. L'atmosphère entre lui et moi avait changé après ce morceau, je me sentais bien plus proche de lui qu'il n'aurait fallu. Il m'expliquait que son vague à l'âme était aussi dût au fait qu'il devait partir le lendemain après-midi pour Vancouver pour un enterrement dans sa famille. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir revenir dans l'immédiat alors qu'il ne se sentait bien que dans la ville ou nous nous trouvions, Seattle. Ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement et je ne pus m'empêcher de porter ma main à son visage frôlant doucement sa joue, il me rendit alors un sourire. Mon cœur battais la chamade à cette vue.

Nous restâmes longtemps encore à parler de nos familles, comment était nos vies d'enfant, nous savions en l'espace d'une soirée presque tout de nos vies, et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne semblait pas plus lasser par moi que moi par lui. Bien plus tard dans la soirée la même chanson qui nous avait rapprochés repassait, le CD devait tourner en rond. Cette fois au lieu de l'écouter silencieusement Edward me demanda si je voulais danser et la chance de me rapprocher physiquement d'Edward me fie oublier ma maladresse et je le suivis entre les tables. Dans un rythme lent nous dansâmes l'un contre l'autre. Une des mains d'Edward sur mes reins et l'autre serrant la mienne contre son torse. Ma main libre circulait le long des muscles de son dos. Au fur et à mesure de la mélodie nos corps se rapprochaient d'eux même, nos visages l'un contre l'autre. J'eu le sentiment que cette chanson durait une éternité que rien n'arrêterait, du moins j'espérais. Nous étions seuls au monde protégé par cette musique. Nous tournâmes sur nous même un moment après que la musique se soit tut. C'est à cause d'un raclement de gorge que nous émergeâmes de notre monde, remarquant ainsi que nous étions vraiment seuls dans le bar devenu complètement désert. Il ne restait plus que Sam derrière son comptoir qui nous regardait attendri. Ma gène remonta en flèche mais Edward ne lâchait pas ma taille pour autant, me serrant même un peu plus contre lui comme pour me rassurer.

Je suis désolé de vous interrompre les jeunes mais je vais devoir fermer.

Excusez nous Sam, nous n'avons pas vu l'heure. Répondit Edward

Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas pressé.

Nous nous empressâmes de prendre nos affaires pour sortir. En passant la porte, je fis demi-tour et fis la bise à Sam le remerciant de m'avoir fait passer une bonne soirée d'anniversaire et repartie rejoindre Edward juste devant le bar.

Il me raccompagna à ma voiture qui n'était pas loin, je cru qu'il allait m'embrasser pour me dire au revoir mes ses lèvres dévièrent jusqu'à ma joue. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de déception et m'empressa de monter dans ma voiture en lui disant au revoir, le regardant s'éloigner à pied lorsque je tentais de démarrer. Tentative infructueuse plusieurs fois de suite, une larme coula sur ma joue, il venait de partir et ma voiture venait de rendre l'âme. Je reposais mon front contre le volant pour me calmer.

Je posais ma main sur la poignée pour ouvrir et repartir chez moi à pied quand des coups à la vitre me firent sursauter. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire, devais-je sortir ou bien m'enfermer dans la voiture, à l'heure qu'il était cela pouvait être n'importe qui et c'est en relevant la tête vers la vitre que j'aperçu ses yeux vert. Un sourire me revint et je sortis immédiatement de la voiture, je sentis alors une de mes larmes s'écouler sur ma joue. J'allais porter ma main à mon visage pour sécher cette larme mais il le fit avant moi passant son pouce doucement sur ma joue jusqu'au coin de mon œil.

Ta voiture n'a pas l'air en forme. Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Oui, ça fait longtemps qu'elle menaçait de rendre l'âme, voilà que c'est fait, répondis-je tristement.

Tu n'as pas d'autres moyens de rentrer chez toi ?

Euh si à pied, je n'habite pas très loin, mais attend tu as fait demi-tour ? je t'ai vu partir.

J'ai entendu le bruit de ta voiture, j'ai attendu un peu plus loin pour m'assurer que tu repartais bien et j'ai compris que tu n'y arriveras pas. Je voulais me proposer pour te raccompagner…

Il semblait attendre une réponse de ma part, je ne réussi qu'à acquiescer, je ne bougeais pas.

Par où devons nous partir ?

Oh excuse-moi, c'est par là.

Nous partîmes alors tous les deux à pied en direction de mon appartement. Au début nous étions assez éloignés puis quelques mètres avant mon appartement nous étions l'un à coté de l'autre un bras d'Edward tenant ma taille et le mien faisant de même. J'aimais vraiment cette proximité, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que nous allions devoir nous éloigner seulement quelques secondes plus tard.

Nous arrivions devant ma porte, je savais que cette fois je devrai le laisser partir. Je sentais de nouveau les larmes venir. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer probablement à cause de mon orgueil mal placé, je baissais alors les yeux vers le sol.

Sa main passa sous mon menton pour relever mon visage vers lui, plongeant ainsi nos yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Je devais le retenir, je le voyais dans son regard, il ne voulait pas me quitter non plus. Pendant tout ce temps ou nous nous dévorions des yeux son visage s'approchait du mien. Arrivé à seulement quelques centimètres de mes lèvres les siennes me murmurèrent quelque chose.

J'en avais tellement envie tout à l'heure, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu ne pas t'embrasser et maintenant je sais que je regretterais toute ma vie si je ne le fais pas tout de suite.

Puis ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes, ce fut comme si une plume venait de me frôler, ses lèvres étaient toutes aussi douces. Je répondis à son baiser et il n'en fut que plus intense, plus fort. Ses bras me serrèrent contre lui. Nos souffles étaient courts et saccadés mais nous ne pouvions nous arrêter. Un étourdissement me fit rompre à contre cœur notre baiser mais j'en profiter pour me serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Je n'ai aucune envie de te lâcher me murmura-t-il

Alors ne me lâche pas.

J'aimerai… vraiment.

Je restais un moment silencieuse hésitant sur ce que je devais lui répondre, pourtant au fond de moi je savais quoi faire. Je pris alors le risque oubliant ma gène.

Reste… Reste avec moi.

Bella ?

Je sais que tu pars demain mais… ne pars pas ce soir… s'il te plait.

Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux, une lueur d'espoir se voyait dans son regard, l'espoir de ne pas se quitter du moins pas tout de suite. Je nous faisais entrer dans le hall sans jamais ne couper ce lien que nos yeux entretenaient. L'ascenseur nous amena jusqu'à mon étage, je cherchais alors ma clé dans mon sac, une fois cela fait je voulu mettre la clé dans la serrure mais mes mains tremblait d'anticipation. Une de ses mains se mit sur la mienne m'aidant à stabiliser la clé. Nous pûmes ainsi entrer chez moi. Il regarda tout ce qui l'entourait souriant au passage qu'il fit devant ma bibliothèque puis il revint vers moi qui étais restée dans l'entrée. Immédiatement nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, le bonheur que je ressentis me fit soupirer de bien être. En me serrant contre lui, ses mains firent remonter légèrement mon haut. Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors ma peau. Cela eu un effet grisant sur nous deux, je nous dirigeais alors instinctivement vers ma chambre. J'avais besoin de lui de l'avoir au plus près de moi pour le temps que nous avions à partager. Je ne voulais que rien n'interfère, juste nous, lui et moi, pas de doute, rien que nous.

Il n'y avait pas de doutes dans nos gestes, comme si nous nous connaissions parfaitement, comme si nos corps comme nos cœurs étaient fait pour se rencontrer. Ses mains passaient sous mon haut effleurant ma peau. Je voulu faire de même et commença à doucement déboutonner sa chemise. Nous étions debout au bord du lit et lorsque je fis tomber sa chemise, il passa son bras droit dans mon dos mettant sa main gauche vers le lit pour adoucir notre chute. Nos corps restaient soudés en toute circonstance. Une fois complètement allongés sur le lit, Edward me susurra quelque chose à l'oreille.

Ce n'est pas juste, nous devrions avoir le temps de nous aimer, des semaines, des mois et pas une seule nuit.

Je sais mais je ne veux pas passer à coté de cette nuit même si elle doit être unique, surtout si elle doit être unique, Edward.

Ses lèvres partirent alors à la découverte de toutes les parcelles de ma peau, je me sentais revivre sous ses doigts et ses lèvres. Une sensation de chaleur, de bien être envahis tout mon corps. Plus il me découvrait plus cette chaleur augmentait, menaçant à tout moment d'éclater. Je me sentais entière, belle et vivante dans ses bras. L'envie de son corps me tenaillait l'estomac qui libérait à chaque seconde des milliers de papillons.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma poitrine, qui réagit à son contact. Je me cambrai contre lui à chaque décharge de désir qui me parcourait. Je sentais son propre désir pour moi contre ma cuisse. Nous étions alors tous les deux torses nus, j'avais besoin de tellement plus que j'entrepris de lui enlever son pantalon mes mains passant sur ses fesses pour le rapprocher encore de moi. Il finit de l'enlever lui-même et enleva le mien pour qu'il rejoigne le sien à l'autre bout de la chambre. Pour revenir vers moi il prit une de mes chevilles dans ses mains et en embrassa l'intérieur pour remonter petit à petit vers mon visage. Je crus me consumer lorsque sa langue et ses lèvres suivirent le contour de ma culote trempée de désir. Il embrassa le tissu sur ma hanche et revins prendre mes lèvres entre les siennes dans un baiser plein d'urgence. Nous savions l'un comme l'autre que nous n'aurions qu'une occasion de nous aimer ainsi, la peur de laisser passer cette chance, la peur que le jour ne nous rattrape trop vite donnait une intensité particulière à notre échange. Je portais ma main à son cœur, son rythme était comme fou, je me décidais alors de me laisser enfin porter, ne plus penser à rien, juste laisser mon cœur prendre les commandes comme le sien faisait en cette seconde. Je le caressais à mon tour, suivant du bout des doigts ses abdos, les muscles de sa nuque, de son dos.

Edward se cala entre mes jambes tout en embrassant mon ventre, jouant pendant un temps avec mon nombril puis remontant vers mes seins et ma gorge. Je sentis nos intimités se frôler palpitant de se rencontrer.

Je veux ne faire qu'un avec toi Edward, j'ai besoin de toi.

Bella dit-il dans un souffle.

Ses mains descendaient sur mes flans s'arrêtant sur le seul morceau de tissu encore présent sur ma peau. Passant des deux cotés un doigt sous le tissu il finit doucement glisser mon sous vêtement et je fis la même chose avec son caleçon. Ainsi nous nous retrouvions peau à peau, juste l'un contre l'autre. L'urgence que nous ressentions se calma un peu, nous allions être l'un à l'autre et il n'y avait plus que cela qui comptait. Un soupire de plaisir nous échappa à tout deux au moment ou nous nous unissions, nos corps commencèrent alors à se mouvoir l'un dans l'autre, l'un avec l'autre. Nous ne réfléchissions à rien mais nos corps s'accordaient parfaitement, sachant instinctivement quoi faire pour le plaisir de l'autre provoquant ainsi son propre plaisir.

Je sentais encore la chaleur augmenter en moi mais rien ne semblait vouloir l'arrêter. Edward me murmurais des mots doux, des Je t'aime que je lui retournais immédiatement. Oui j'étais amoureuse, oui j'aimais cet homme plus que tout à ce moment là, et rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait.

Nos corps étaient en sueur glissant l'un contre l'autre. Je ne saurais décrire la sensation qui me poignarda lorsque nous atteignîmes tout deux le paradis, le terme le plus porche est surement l'extase, le bonheur parfait sans la moindre tache. Celui qui nous donne envie de dire que nous pouvons mourir heureux après cela. J'avais l'impression d'exagérer un peu mais pourtant cette impression ne me lâchait pas. Nous nous embrassions, ne perdant pas une seconde durant laquelle nos lèvres pouvait être soudées. Je me retrouvais finalement dans les bras d'Edward étendu contre lui, la tête appuyer contre son cœur.

Comme toujours depuis notre rencontre un peu plus tôt ces gestes dégageaient une immense tendresse, ses mains caressaient mes tempes, éloignant de mes yeux mes cheveux humides par la sueur. J'appuyais mon menton sur son torse pour regarder son visage. Ses magnifiques yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, mais ils n'étaient plus tristes juste résignés par l'apparition du jour à travers les persiennes. Nous étions rentrés chez moi très tard dans la nuit, notre séparation s'approchait à grand pas. Je caressais une partie de son torse avec mon nez et embrassait l'endroit ou battait son cœur avant de reposer ma tête sur mon bras pour mieux le voir. Il tourna la tête vers moi tentant de me sourire sans trop de succès.

Je t'aime

Ces mots qu'il prononça m'arrachèrent un sanglot.

Moi aussi, je t'aime Edward.

Je dis ces mots tout en rapprochant mon visage du sien, je mis tout l'amour que je ressentais en cette seconde dans notre dernier baiser. Nos lèvres avaient le gout du sel de nos larmes. Je ne rouvris pas les yeux après ce baiser, je reposais une dernière fois mon visage contre son épaule.

Ne pars que quand je me serai endormie, je t'en pris, je ne pourrais pas te voir partir, s'il te plait.

Edward déposa un baiser sur mon front en caressant mes cheveux et me répondit.

Promis, endors toi ma Bella, cette nuit restera à nous.

Je sombrais bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé et ne me réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Je lui avais demandé de partir pendant mon sommeil mais en émergeant doucement j'espérais qu'il ne m'aurait pas écouté et lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, j'étais seule. Seule avec mes souvenirs et une petite chanson qui tournait dans ma tête « How long do you want to be love ?... »*

***********************

* **Extrait de la chanson Lullaby des Dixie Chicks**

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire une suite, j'aurai l'impression de gacher ce si beau moment. Je sais que le lemon n'est pas très développé mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. J'aurai eu peur de dénaturer les sentiments en détaillant trop ce moment, je vous laisse imaginer. Tout comme je vous laisse imaginer la suite comme vous aimeriez la voir. D'ailleurs dites moi, comment vous verriez la suite.**


End file.
